Emma Cornick
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: Sam has a duaghter. What happens when he takes her to Washington with him to help Adam
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Sam had just woken up when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door but there was none there. He half shut the door when he heard a soft growl. He flung open the door to find a baby in a Basket. Confused he picks it up and finds a note.

Sam, I dind't know who else to turn to. I can't keep her. Please take care of her. Her name is Emma. Racheal

He looked back down at Emma and he found a white wolf with black and silver brindle paws and star shaped patch on her back in the same black and sliver brindle. He picked her up and saw that she had ice blue eyes.

Sam didn't know what to do so he called his dad Bran the marrok.

"Hello" Bran answered

"Da can you come to my house?"

"Yeah be right there. What's wrong?"

"You'll see when you get here. Hurry."

"okay" Bran hung up

Five minutes later Bran walks in to see Sam holding Emma.(who was chewing on Sams fingers)

"Where did that come from?" asked Bran with a smirk

Sam just hands him the note. Bran reads reads it.

"What are you goin to do? You do realize that you are her father." Bran asks taking Emma

"Yes Da I realize that she is mine. Kind of hard to deny with those eyes. I guess I will call her mother." Sam said getting out his phone and dialing the number.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Hello" said Rachael

"Rachael. Why did you tell me I had a daughter?" asked Sam trying to stay calm

"I knew you would figure it out when you saw her. You aren't stupid Sam." Said Rachael trying not to cry. She always hated having Sam mad at her.

"Of course I figured it out. It just would have been nice to know you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" Sam half growled

" I didn't tell you because I knew how much you wanted a child. I didn't want to get your hopes up. Just in case I lost her. I didn't want to hurt you like that." Rachael said crying now

"Well at least I know now. She is beautiful." Sam laughed

" Yes she is." Rachael smiled "Can I come see her in a few months?"

"Of course you can. She is your daughter too. See you then." Sam hung up


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

That's how my dad found out about me. I never met my mother. She saw me once when I was a baby. Of course I don't remember it.

My father raised me with the help of Bran and the pack. Of course Mercy and Adam came down a couple of times a year. But for some reason until i was 17 I wasn't aloud to go see them. No one would ever tell me why even though i asked all the time. All they would say was that they didn't trust me with the pack just yet. I thought it might be because i was just as dominant as my father.

Well Bran got a call from Adam apperently one of his wolves got shot but a Bran and my father were going down there. This time I was going with them. No matter what they said.

When we got there they introduced me to Warren,Darryl, Auriele, Honey, and Peter.

I followed them down to the basement to the safe room. Adam told me to stay back, but I didn't listen. I was never good at listening.

When they opened the door I saw him. Ben was sitting on the bed in jeans and no shirt. Of course I staired at him.

He looked up and said "what are you stairing at you little bitch"

I being the smartass i am said "A half naked dumbass that got his Dumb ass shot."

Well that didn't go over real well with Ben.

He was up off the bed and had me up against the wall before they could stop him

My dad and Warren tried to get him off but I told them that i could do it. I wanted to show my dad that I could handle myself.

I looked Ben straight in the eye when he dropped his eyes I told him to let me go and go sit down so he sould be looked at.

Still looking down he put me down but stayed where he was with his bare chest pressed up to me. I told him again to go sit down.

After a minute he went back in the safe room and sat down.

After they got the bullet out he changed into his wolf for better healing. He is cute. I that to myself. Warren stayed down to gaurd Ben while the rest of us went upstairs to talk.

A few hours later Adam said that someone had to feed Ben.

I voulnteered to do it mainly cause I wanted to see hiim again and my father knew it. He started to object when I stopped him.

" He won't hurt me" I said with a smile

"How do you know" Dad said half growling at me

"Because I'm more dominant then him. If he tries I can take him." I told him taking the steaks from Darryl and walking to the basement

I said hi to Warren and asked him to open the door so I could give Ben his food.

Warren did as I asked him to but stayed right behind me just in case Ben tried to eat me

I walked in and Ben growled. I growled back holding his gaze until he looked down.

I set the food down and asked Warren to leave so I could talk to Ben

He did and I picked up the food before walking up to Ben. He kept his eyes down.(i was pretty sure he was looking at my chest.)

I just stopped and told him I was sorry for what I said earlier. I usually don't talk to injured wolves like that. Because I know they can't conrtol themselves.

He just looked at me with his head to the side. I said but what do you exspect when you called me a little bitch. That wasn't very nice.

When I got to the bed I sat down next to him and put the food on the floor and put my hand on his neck.

"I know I was staring I will give you that but you were half naked. i could help it." I whispered

I bent down to get the steaks and Ben picked his head up and licked my cheek

I squeked and sat up cause I was excepting him to lick me.

Warren came busting through the door and Ben stood up and put his head and front paws on my lap and growled at Warren

Warren just stopped were he was a put his hands up.

"It's okay Ben. Just making sure everything is okay." said Warren in shock

Ben took one of the steaks out of my hand and ate it

Warren yelled for my father and Adam to come down

They came sprinting down the stairs thinking I was hurt or something.

The looks on their faces at the site of Ben eating out of my hands made me laugh and Ben growl .

I told him not to growl. They were just making sure I was okay. After all Sam was my father. Ben looked from me to Sam and back

"What don't believe me?" I said laughing as I pushed his head off my lap and got up to change to wolf so i could show him what i looked like.

I changed back after a few minutes.

"You sure are beautiful. Emma" said Warren

I just smiled and looked at had his mouth open and his tongue hanging out then Dad said I had to get to sleep.

It was late and I was tired. I dreamed of Ben all night.

The next morning I woke up to angry voices in the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen to find my father, Mercy,Adam, Bran and Ben agruing apparently over me.

"What is going on in here" I said yawning

"Your father is being over protective once again." said Mercy rolling her eyes

"He wants to be your mate and I will not allow it." my father growls pointing a Ben

"Wait a second. What the fucking fuck! Who said I even want to be mated to him?" I said blushing (they all new better including Ben)

" Well it could be the way you look at him." Said Mercy laughing

"And just how is that I look at him?" I asked

"Well kind of like you want to jump him." Said Mercy

"I do not look at him like that." I said unconvincingly apparently cause they all laughed at me

"You can't lie to a werewolf." said Bran

"Well it doesn't matter if you want to or not. It's not going to happen you are only seventeen." my dad snapped

"Well I won't be seventeen much longer now will I." I snapped back. I hated when my father treated me like a child.

"And as for you." I said looking at Ben "Don't you think you should have asked me first before go making assumptions. You egotistical ass." I yelled .

"I'm sorry." he said looking at his feet

"You fucking should be." I yelled still fuming

Everyone left the room except for Ben who was standing on the other side of the island looking out the window

After I calmed down I got up and went to get a cup of coffee.

He turned toward me still looking at his shoes and said " You are mine you know."

I just smiled and whispered in his ear "Well duh dumbass. But we have to wait until I'm eighteen to make my father happy and keep you do realize that if you are going to be my mate you are going have to start looking at my face."

"I know" he said looking up grinning and kissed me

"You are going to get us in trouble." I said trying not to yell


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You will tell her about your past Ben. If you really want to be her mate she has a right to know." Said Adam

"I know she does. She already knows about the rapes I was accused you are right she needs to know about all of it. I'll tell her when we are together tonight." said Ben

"Hey what are we doing tonight?" I asked

"I thought we could just talk. I have something I need to tell you about my past." Said Ben looking out the window in my bedroom

"We better go so we don't get caught in my bedroom." I said pulling on his arm

We went to our favorite place by the river and sat on the grass

" Okay what did you think i needed to know?" i asked him

"Well as you know I don't like alot of women. Well that's because of my mother." he paused for a minute and looked at me

"What did she do?" I encouraged him

"She abused me when I was young. It's hard for me to talk about it. I've never talked to anyone but Adam about it and that was right after Mercy was raped. My mother is the reason I don't like to be touched by many people exspeacilly women." He stopped talking to look at me and I realized there were tears in his eyes.

"Ben it's okay. She can't hurt you anymore." I said hugging him

"I know she can't. And I also realize that not all women are like my mother. I just thought you should know that if I ever cringe away from your touch I'm sorry." He said

"I love you Ben." I said nuzzling his neck

"I love you too. But if you keep doing that we're not going to make it to your birthday and your dad will kill us both." said Ben smiling at the pout I had on my face

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked me trying to destract me

"You" is all I said

He smiled at that and asked what I was going to do during the meeting tomarrow.

"Probably go for a walk. Why?"

"Don't go to far away. We still don't know if the rogue that shot me is still around."

"Okay I won't" I said nuzzling his neck again

Just then his phone rang he sighed and took it out of his pocket


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"Get back here now." Adam said

"Okay boss." said Ben hanging up

We walked into the kitchen to see a very pregnant Jesse crying on her dad's shoulder.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Jesse looking at my dad " I can't do this on my own."

"I don't know Jesse all we can do now is wait." My dad said shrugging

"Dad what's going on?" I asked looking at the scene

"Jesse and Gabriel were attacked by the rogue wolf. Gabriel was hurt pretty bad. The only thing we could do was try and change him. Now all we can do is wait." Said my dad rubbing his face with his hands.

"It's late you might as well go to bed. It will take a few days before we know if it worked or not." Said Adam looking at me half sleeping leaning on Ben's shoulder

All of a sudden I woke up in that all to familar small cage with the silver bars that no matter what I did I couldn't keep from touching. Someone came into the room. It was Zander one of Brayton's little human minons. Brayton wanted me as a mate but I refused so he locked me in this cage. I was only fourteen at the time.

"Did you change your mind yet?" he asked

'Drop dead." I said

"Well that's not going to make him happy." Said Zander shaking his head

"Better take you to him so he can persuade you." he said as he was getting out of the cage and putting the silver shackles on.

He put me in the car and drove me to Bryton. He wasn't stupid he wasn't going to keep me were they could smell him

They took me in and put me in the living room and threw me on the floor at Brayton's feet. It was like I was really back there with him. I could feel the wood beneath my hands as I tried to get up. I wasn't quick enough. He kicked me and I went sliding across to floor into the other wall. I landed on my back.

"They tell me you are still refusing my offer." Brayton said "Guess we will have to beat you into submission."

He grabbed me by the arm and lifted me off the floor with one hand while hitting me in the face with the other one. My head snapped back. I didn't lift my head back up. He threw me across the room and when I hit the wall I felt my arm break and something stab me in the back. I screamed. It seemed so real I must have screamed in my sleep.

I could feel Ben petting my hair.

"It's just a nightmare babe. It can't hurt up" he was whispering petting my hair.

I heard my dad Adam and Mercy come running in." What's going on. What are you doing in here." My father growled

"Sam calm down. He's trying to wake her up. You heard that scream. Whatever she is dreaming about it's not good." said Mercy

"I know exactly what she's dreaming about and you are right Mercy it's not good." My father said pain in his voice

"She's dreaming about the wolf that kept her in a cage, beat her and left her for dead because she wouldn't be his mate." he pause to look at me " we never caught him. by the time we figured out who it was he was gone. Last time she had this dream we caught his scent in the woods."

Ben growled "mine." he said as he listen to my father

I woke up to Ben looking at me.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" my dad asked

"yeah" I said confused "Why are you all in here?"

"you were screaming in your sleep." Adam said

"you should go back to sleep." Said Mercy leaving the room

Ben put me on the bed, kissed my head and went to leave

"Don't go" I said reaching for his arm and looking at my father

"Just for tonight." he said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him

Ben laid down beside me and hugged me to him. " Go to sleep" he said kissing my neck


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

I could hear the faint voices of people in the kitchen. When I woke up. Ben was gone. I got up and opened the window. I sat there with my back to the window listening to them talk.

"Does that mean he could be the rogue?" someone asked it was Ben

"He could be." my father said

I zoned out thinking about the dream I had. It had been so real. I could still smell his scent. I shivered. Wait I sniffed. I could still smell his scent. My eyes filled up with tears as I realized it wasn't just the dream. I ran down the stairs full out crying now. I ran into Bens arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked hugging me close to him

"He was here." I sobbed into Bens shoulder

"What do you mean he was here." My dad said

" I opened the window and I could smell him. He was here." I said

Ben hugged me tighter and growled "mine"

My Dad was on the phone with grandpa before I had even finished talking. He hung up and said that Bran and Charles were on their way.

They had a meeting that night anyway and I didn't want to be there for it. I went for a walk even though my father and Ben didn't think it was a good idea. I told them that I would be fine that I wasn't going to far. I didn't want to be there and listen to them talk about him.

I was about a mile away thinking why me. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone. Talk about Obsessed.

That's when I smelled him. It was too late to run though. I would have to fight back and run.

"Well isn't this nice. I can kill two birds with one stone. I can take out Adam and finally take you as my mate." He said smugly in my ear

I turned to look at him. Backing away from as I did. He smiled at me.

"Scared?"

"You wish. Just like to be able to see who I'm talking to." I said which wasn't a lie because I didn't say no

"You won't get away this time." He said grabbing me

I tried to get away but he just laughed and tightened his grip. I bit him which only made him mad and he threw me into a tree. I slid down the tree . He was on top of me before I hit the ground.

"Still not mated." he snickered

"Yes i am. you asshole. Get off of me." I said struggling

"Don't lie to me. I would smell it if you were." he said slamming me down to get me to sit still

_Think, think, think _I said to myself. You have to get out of this and warn Adam. By then he had one of my legs in between his . I grabbed a hold of his leg with both of mine and squeezed as I rolled. Taking him with me as I did as soon as I had him on the ground I got up and with all my wieght(which wasn't much) I jumped on his leg and heard it snap.

"Bitch" he growled and punched me in the side

I turned in the direction of Adams house and started running. I heard the shot right as I felt the sting of the slivler as it traces a path up threw my back and louging itself in my breast bone. The second shot hit me in the leg shattering the bones. I fell and rolled with the moment. I stopped in a clearing on top of a hill ovelooking Adam's house about a half a mile away.

"Now you can die knowing that they will all be following you soon." He said kicking me one last time before he left.

I lay looking at the house I couldn't make it back to. When all of a sudden I could smell him. Vampire though the scent was familiar. _Where have I smelled that scent before?_ I thought to myself then it clicked. Stefan Mercy's vampire friend.

"Adam" I said looking at Stefan's shoes "Brayton"

I felt him pick me up "Adam" I whispered again

"Don't worry. I will take you to him. It will be okay." he said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I heard a scream. Mercy I thought. I opened my eyes long enough to see where we were then closed them again. We were in Adam's living room surrounded by the whole pack as if we just landed there.

"What happened?" It was Mercy "Where did you find her."

"I don't know what happened. I smelled the blood and got worried because it was so close to You and Adam.I found her on top of the hill about a half mile a way." Stefan said putting me down some where.

"Did she say anything?" asked Mercy touching my face

"She said Adam and Brayton" Said Stefan

"Adam" Mercy said into the phone "We found her, but you better hurry. It's bad. She's cold and her wounds aren't healing."

I could hear growling on the other end.

"Stop growling it isn't going to help her. We will be there soon." Adam hung up

Bran sat on the floor beside me as i opened my eyes. I could smell the fear coming off him and the worry in his face._ Great I'm going to die_. I thought

"Ben were is Ben?" I asked

"He'll be here soon." he said petting my hair

"I want Ben." I said closing my eyes

"I'm right here babe." he said taking my hand

"I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. I love you." I said with tears in my eyes

"I love you too. Don't cry everything is going to be fine." Ben said kissing my forehead

"Where is Adam. I.. I.. I need to tell him." I stuttered

"I'm right here Emma. What is it." said Adam leaning closer

"He said that he could kill to birds with one stone. Take you out and take me as a mate." I whispered "Please don't put me in the cage." I pleaded

"Is that what he thinks. Well don't worry we won't let him hurt you again. No cages I promise." he said patting my arm

The next hours were a blurr. I only remember bits and parts. I remember my dad telling them to hold me still so he could get the bullet. It hurt because it was stuck in my breast bone.

I opened my eyes while they were fixing my leg to see Mary Jo with her hand on Ben's shoulder. I remember getting lose and attacking her saying my Ben mine. I think I might need to apologize for that. They sudated me after that.

They woke me up when they were done so I could eat and change to my wolf. And like Adam promised they didn't put my in the cage(the safe room).

I woke up with my head on my paws. I opened my eyes and looked arround to find Mary Jo on guard duty.

I got up and walked over to her. She looked a little worried. I just licked her hand and put my head in her lap and whined.

"It's okay. Emma. I know you didn't mean it." she said patting my head

"Made Ben happy to hear you say that though" she said and laughed when I rolled my eyes

"I'll go get you some food and tell Ben you are awake. He's been freaking out because you've been sleeping so long. He went up to ask them what was taking so long" she said getting up "There are clothes in the chair over there if you want to change. They are Bens. But that won't bother you huh."

I changed when she left and got into Ben's favotite shirt which smelled like him and a pair of underwear and got back on the bed which smelled like Ben too. I laughed at the look on Ben's face at the site of me in his bed with just his shirt on. Which is the one he was wearing I assume because he didn't have one on.

"You know you dressed like that will get us in trouble?" Ben said smiling and shaking his head

"Well between the two of us we would make one fully dressed person." I said

He laughed and handed me the food. He sat on the chair while I ate. When I was done I got up and put the food on the other chair in the room. I grabbed his hand and he let me drag him back to the bed. We laid down. He snuggled up to me breathing genltely on my neck.

"We almost lost you. You know." He said into my back

"U think I'm going to let anything take me away from you?" I asked turning to look at him. I realized that his eyes were filled with tears

"Even though they said it was still iffy" He said "I knew you were going to make it when you attacked Mary Jo." He smiled with a smug look on his face

"Well you know she was touching you and I didn't like. Sue me." I retorted "Technically you aren't mine and he knew it, but we could fix that right know. You know." I said kissing him and pressing my body closer to him

"No Sam would kill me. You aren't eighteen yet." he said not moving away from me

"Yeah and if we don't he will kill me. The only way to stop him is for us to be mate bonded. My father will understand." I said kissing his neck again. "Besides what difference will amonth make anyway."

All of a sudden he was on top of me , but he was careful not to put all his weight on me. I lifted my head so I could kiss him.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked laughing at the face I made when he broke the kiss.

" Yes I'm sure." I said as a struggled to get to his neck

"I have to tell you something" He said into my hair

"What's that" I said kissing his chest

"I've never done this before. Not willingly anyway" He whispered " I've done everything but this."

"Well that makes two of us" I said taking off his pants "What your mother did doesn't count."

He rolled me over so I was on top as he pulled my shirt off over my head. He slid his hands down my body. I shivered from his touch.I bent down and kissed him as I wiggled out of my underwear. We rolled over again still kissing. He was on top again. He kissed my neck and pushed into me so gently it didn't even hurt . I moaned softly in his ear and he picked up the pace a little ruffer this time.

"Harder,Harder" I moaned into his neck as I reached my climax. We finished together and lay there not moving breathing hard.

"Mine" he said rolling off me and holding me inhis arms

"Mine" I agreed closing my eyes


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I heard voices so reluctantly I opened my eyes to see my father standing in the doorway growling. It was Mercy that I heard.

"Sam calm down. Let's let them get dressed so we can talk about this." She said grabbing his arm and shutting the door.

I turned to look at Ben and he gave me a kiss. We got dressed and I opened the door. I put myself bewteen my dad and Ben. If my father wanted to hurt him, He would have to go through me.

" Emma Ranee Cornick what did you do?" My father a half yelled half growled

"What do you think dad?" I yelled back "Isn't it obvious?"

"Now is not the time to be a smart mouth." Said grandpa

"Well he asked for." I retorted. He just looked at me.

"I told you to wait until you were eighteen. What were you thinking." my dad said a little calmer

"I'm sorry. I know you said not til I was eighteen. But it seemed like the only way to keep Brayton from killing me and what difference is a month really going to make." I pleaded

"She has a point? You know" said grandpa

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that she could get pregnant." He said looking at me with concern in his eyes

"We used a condom sir." Said Ben talking for the first time " I would never do that to her on purpose. Neither one of are ready for that."

_we did_

_Yes we did _ ben was in my head

_great how did he hear that_

_Mating bond babe_ he chuckled

_How did I miss that and shut it. I didn't realize it would be so quick_

_I don't know and usually_

_Pay attention both of you_ Bran barked

"Well no matter if it was the only thing to do or how responsible you were, you are still grounded for a week." My father said looking at us both "That means no Ben in the bed . Is that understood?"

"Yes" We said as one

"I'm going to go take a shower." I told them "Mercy could you help me with these bandages."

"Sure let's go." said Mercy leading the way to the bathroom

"How is Gabriel?" I asked while she took the bandage off my back

"He's going to make it. He's starting to heal a little." Mercy sighed

Gabriel was back to normal in a week. My dad still didn't let us sleep in the same bed, but we could be alone which was just as good. We had been alone plenty in the that's four weeks. Brayton had also attack 3 of adam's wolves in that time, but he was smart he would wait until they were alone to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Night babe see you tomarrow at the meeting_

_Night wish you were here_

_Me too. Bran and Charles will be here_

_I know I can't wait to see them_

I woke up to Jesse knowcking on the door.

"You have to get up Emms" said Jesse flipping on the light "you only have fifteen minutes before the meeting starts."

"Okay I'm getting up." I said throwing off the sheets

I got down stairs in time to get a cup of coffee and then headed to the living room. I sat in between Warren and Ben on the couch.

"You smell different then usual." Commented Warren

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked acting hurt

"You smell like Ben and something else I can't place. It's not bad just different." He said patting my head

_I smell it too. I like it though._

_thanks now can we listen to whats going on?_

_sure if we must_

Adam was asking people what they thought we should do about Brayton. No one was saying anything.

"I have a suggestion." I said looking at Adam " We could use me as bait. That would lure him where we want him."

"HELL NO" Ben growled "He almost killed you last time."

"I agree with Ben on this" Said my father " I won't risk your life."

"I wasn't mated or ready for him last time. This time I will be ready for him." I tried to stay calm "He'll know I'm mated this time."

"She's right. She is the only reason he would come out of hiding." Said Bran " I think we should do it tonigt though."

"Well then it's settled. We move tonight." Said Adam dismissing the meeting

_I don't like this_

_I will be fine. Don't worry_

_I can't help it. I don't ever want to see you like that again._

_You won't. I love You_

_I love you too_

_Okay then trust me_

_I do trust you_

For the next hour they talked stradegy. I laid down on the couch with my head in Ben's lap and fell asleep. He woke me up a couple of hours before we had to leave.

"Are you okay?" asked Ben looking a little worried

"Yeah I feel fine. Why?" I asked confused

"You slept all day babe. You never sleep during the day." replied Ben putting a plate of pizza on my lap

"Must be healing still." I said taking a bite of the pizza


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I walked the same way I did the last time. I could feel someone watching me but I ignored it.

"Well Well What do we have here." He said as he stepped out of the shadows " What's that I smell."

"I told you I was mated." i said crossing my arms

"You weren't before but now you are. But that's not what I was talking about. I smell something else. I smelled the same thing on that human. Jesse I think her name is." He said coming closer sniffing the air.

"Get away from me asshole." I said thanking God that the others were down wind. Even I couldn't smell them

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." he said

"Really what makes this time different then last time? When you almost killed me." I said rolling my eyes

"You. Now that you have mated, I would rather just kill your mate." He said smiling at me "Plus You are more delicate then you were last time."

"You touch him and I will rip your head off." I growled

"Or I could just make him not want you anymore." He whispered as he pushed me to the ground and got on top of me.

"Get off me." I groaned as I struggled to get loose

"Now Now stop struggling. This will be over before you know it." He smiled ripping my shirt

"Damn right it will." I said

_Now _

Before he could get any futher you could hear growling and the paws hitting the ground as they ran. The only thing I saw was Bran, my dad,Charles and Adam jump out of the trees and knock him off me. I felt Ben pull me out of the way. It took all of about a minute for the four of them to take him out. I saw Ben throw something at Adam. Clothes I was assuming since they were changing back.

"Are you okay." My dad asked looking me over

"I'm okay." I told him

"Why didn't he attack you like last time." Asked Bran helping me up

"I don't know. He said something about the way I smell and me being delicate." I shrugged walking back toward the house "Whatever that means?"

Adam's phone rang right as my dad was about to ask something.

"Hello." Adam answered

" You need to get back here now." Said Warren a little frantic

"Why what's wrong." Said Adam looking at my dad

"It's Jesse. She's in labor." Said Warren

"Get her to the hospital. We will met you there." said Adam

" No time. The baby is coming now." Said Mercy in the back ground

"Okay be there in five." Said Adam hanging up as we started to run


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We got there in five just like Adam said we would. They were in Adam and Mercy's room. Jesse was on the bed holding Mercy's was stroking her hair.

"Daddy" Jesse yelled when she saw Adam

"Your going to be fine Jesse. I'm here." said Adam trying to reassure is daughter

"Okay Jess I need you to push." said my dad

"Okay" Jesse groaned

Ben and I were by the door which was the perfect place to be. We could see without actually seeing anything. Bran was on my other side. Adam and Mercy were standing by Jesse's head coaching her on pushing.

"It's a boy." my dad said holding up the baby so Jesse could see

"Can you get me a shoelace and a blanket?" he asked looking at me and Ben

"yeah" we said at the same time

When I brought the blanket to him he just handed me the baby. I wrapped him up nice and tight. I looked down at him. He was beautiful. He had Jesse's eyes and Gabriels complextion. I handed him off to Jesse when she was ready for him. They named him Zane Alexander. We all left the room and went to the kitchen. Ben and I sat in the chairs at the island. Everyone else stood on the other side and looked at us.

_I liked the way you looked holding Zane. My wolf absolutely loved it.._

_Did you really_

_Yeah I wouldn't mind seeing it again_

_Hold that thought_ I told him as my father started to talk

I need to talk to my daughter alone for a minute. Ben gave me a worried glance as he left the room with the others.

"You said Brayton said something about the way you smell?" he asked " And I assume from the way you are acting that it has nothing to do with being mated to Ben."

"Yeah he did and Warren noticed it too" I said fighting back tears

"What was it honey? You can tell me." He said hugging me

"He said I smelled like Jesse." I sobbed into his shoulder "You know what that means?"

"Yes I do." He asked looking at me

" I picked something up today." he said handing me a paper bag " It's a pregnancy test. You need to go take it."

"What made you get this?" I asked looking at the bag

" I could smell it too. So I thought what the hell." he said sounding a little guilty

I went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. I put it on the counter.I stood with my hip resting on the counter and watched it change from no pink lines to two.I let me father into the bathroom. He just looked at it and sighed.

"Aren't you mad?" I said holding back fresh tears

"Yes but there is nothing I can do about it it's not like you did it on purpose. It's not your fault." he said opening the door and walking back to the kitchen

_shit shit shit I'm pregnant _i thought as I followed him totally forgeting that Ben could hear me

"Ben is going to hate me." I cried

"What makes you say that." he said hugging me as we got to the kitchen

"You heard him Dad. He's not ready for kids." I sobbed into his shoulder

"He's not going to hate you." He said letting go of me

"He's right you know." Said Ben from behind me

"Really you don't hate me?" I cried even harder as I saw the tears in his eyes

"I could never hate you. I love you." he said hugging me "I love you more than anything in this world. Always and forever only you. No matter what."

"I love you. too." I said smiling.

We went into the living room. Adam, and Mercy were sitting on the loveseat and Bran was sitting in the recliner. They were all just looking around a shocked look on their stood up when we walked in and gave me a hug. Ben and my father sat down on the couch and I sat on Ben's lap.

"I take it you heard the news." My dad said looking at Grandpa

"Yeah. But how did this happen? They used a condom." Said Mercy

"Every time" Said Ben

"Well the condom evidently broke." Grandpa said

"At least we tried to prevent it for all the good it did." I said they all laughed

"Why are you so calm Sam" asked Adam "She's not even my duaghter and I feel like killing him." Ben stiffened under me

"Because getting mad and killing him isn't going to change the fact that they are having a child." my dad told them " Besides like she said they tried to prevent it. It's no their fault the condom broke."

"That's true." Said Mercy

We sat in silence for a while. I listened to Ben's heartbeat in my ear. I closed my eyes and I heard Adam say that we all need to get some sleep because there would probably be alot of people here later. Ben shifted underneath me and wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my belly.

"Mine." he whispered in my ear

"Yours." I agreed half asleep


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Aww so cute." said Warren

"shhh don't wake her up. Sam said she needs all the sleep she can get." commented Mary Jo

"Can't believe you are going to be a dad Ben." Said Warren laughing

"Yep I can't believe he's still breathing." Said Darryl

I woke up with Ben still under me only He was laying on the couch and I was curled up on top of him. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I kissed him and stretched.

"Hey none of that you two. That's what got you in this whole mess." said Mary Jo

"How you feeling sweety?" Asked Warren

"Hungry" I said as my stomach growled

"What do you want? I'll go make it for you." asked Darryl ruffling my hair

"Eggs, bacon and fench toast." I said as Ben and I sat up

"You are hungry." He laughed and went to the kitchen. He came back with my food.

"The bacon and eggs were already done. I just had to make the french toast." Said Darryl

As I was eating I realized that Adam's whole pack was there. I finished eating and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

_Did I miss something_

_Emergency pack meeting_

_Why did something happen?Is everyone alright?_

_Yes calm down no one is hurt. Adam just wanted to get the pack up to speed on what happened last night_

_You mean about Jesse_

_That and put guards on you at all times. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Please don't be mad. It was my idea. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone while I'm at work._

_I'm not._

I loved our mating bond. Finally I could have a private conversation in a house full of werewolves. I came out of the bathroom. When I got back to the living room I realized that Adam, Mercy, Jesse, Gabriel, Dad,Grandpa and of course Zane were there now left early that morning. Ben was in the middle of the room on one knee. He was holding a little box in his hand. I stopped when I saw him.

"Emma Ranee Cornick will you marry me?" He asked looking at me

"Of course I will." I told him as I walked over to him tears in my eyes

"Always and forever only you. I love you." I said as he stood up and put the ring on my finger. I kissed him

"I love you too" He said smiling from ear to ear

"That was so sweet." Honey said to Ben

"Yeah I didn't think you could be that sweet." Said Mary Jo

"Shut up, you fucking bitch I can be sweet when I want to be. " Ben said looking at her

"There's the Ben we know and love. Knew he was there somewhere." Warren said and everyone laughed.

"Hey now Warren you better back off. He's mine. Don't make me take you down." I joked

"Don't worry. I have a man you can have him." He said giving me a hug

Ben and I went to the basement. We curled up on the couch were it was quiet and started watching a movie. One we had both seen a hundred times so we weren't really paying attention. I could smell is worry in the air.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm scared that something will go wrong." he said

"Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise everything will be fine." I told him

"Werewolves can't have kids. They always miscarry with the full moon because of the change." he said with a shaky voice. I turned and looked at him and realized that he was crying

"Hey are you forgetting something?" I asked kisssing him

"What's that?" he asked

"I'm not a werewolf. I don't have to change with the full moon. In fact I don't have to change at all. I do it because I want to. " I reminded him. He looked at me and smiled

"Would it make you feel better if I promise not to change till the baby is here?" I asked

"You would do that just to make me feel better?" he asked me

"I would do anything for you." I told him seriously


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We cuddled on the couch and watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was over, we went upstairs to the kitchen. Darryl was cooking lunch.

" What are we having?I'm starving." I asked Darryl

"Steak, mash potatoes and green beans." Said Darryl

"Sounds good." I said distracted "Who is my dad talking to?" no one answered

"Dad who were yout talking to?' i asked him

"Your mother." he told me

"Why the hell were you talking to her?" I asked

"She deserves to know she's going to be a grandmother." He said

"No she fucking doesn't. She lost that right a long time ago." I yelled

"She's still your mother and she loves you." he said

"Leah was more of a mother to me than her and if she loves me so much why didn't she ever come see me?" I asked him

He growled at the mention of Leah. "She did come see you." he said

" Once and don't you growl at me. I know you don't like Leah. And she may not be the best with the rest of the pack, but you can't deny she loves me and would do anything for me." I growled back

"Okay Okay you are right she does love you and would do anything for you. You and Da may be the only ones she feels that way about." He admitted

" You can tell Rachael that I don't want anything to do with her and she has no one but herself to blame for that." I said

"Dad" i said feeling guilty

"What sweetheart?" He asked turning around to look at me

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you and you are right she does deserve to know. But that doesn't mean that she should have anything to do with me or my child." I said hugging him "Speaking of Leah I want her at the wedding and birth."

"I think she would like that." said Bran " She was hoping that you would want her there."

"You talked to her?" I asked

"Yeah this morning." He said

"Was she mad?" I asked looking at my shoes

"No she cried because she was worried about you and said that if you ever need to talk you know her number." he said lifting my head so I was looking at him

I sat down and ate. When I was finished, I went into the living room and sat on Ben's lap to watch tv.

_What do you want to do for your birthday tomarrow_

_I was thinking we could get our marraige liscence_

_really _

_yeah I don't want to wait to be your wife any longer than I have to_

_Sounds good to me. what do you want to do besides that_

_well you and me and your bed would be nice_

_I don't know about that_

_why_

_I don't want to hurt the baby_

_You won't people do it all the time while they are pregnant. We can take it really slow okay._

_Okay I guess we can try but I'm not promising anything. You have one pain and we stop._

_agreed _I giggled into his neck

_what is so funny_

_Just how I can get you to do anything I want to_

_well I like to see you happy what can i say I love you_

_I know I love you too"_

"What are you doing for your birhday?" asked Warren

"Same thing I do everyday. Try to take over the world." I laughed

"Well twinkle if any one can. It would be you. After all you tamed Ben which we never thought would happen." Said Warren laughing

"Did you just call me twinkle?" I asked looking at him "Why the hell did you call me that?"

"Ben started it." he said pointing at Ben

"Really. Did he now." I said raising an eyebrow and looking at Ben

"Well" He said sounding guilty " You have that Star shaped spot and when the light hits the sliver in your fur it twinkles."

"Okay that makes sense . Just kind of surprised me I guess." I said nuzzling Ben's neck

"You are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. And you are all mine." He said

"I agree you are beautiful." Said Warren

"How many of you call me twinkle?" I asked

"All of us including Sam and Bran." Said Warren laughing at the look on my face

"I should hurt you both. But I am tired." I said yawning

"Well lets get you too bed." said Ben standing up and carrying me to the bedroom and laying me on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We woke up the next morning and ate breakfast. Then we went to the courthouse and got out marriage liscence. We spent the rest of the day at the house with the pack.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Ben after we got to his apartment

"Yeah but I have a feeling I'm going to have an even better night." I said rolling over and snuggling closer to him in the bed

"What makes you say that?" Said Ben kissing me

"Well I get to spend it with you. Alone in bed with nothing on." I said kissing his neck and rubbing my hands on his chest "What do you want to do?"

"This" He growled softly as he rolled me onto my back easing into me.

We made love. I told him how happy I was that he was mine. He asked me about Aspen Creek and I told him about my best friend Percy. I told him how Percy wanted to become a Werewolf and that he attempted the change.

"I hope he makes it." I told him half asleep " I don't know what I would do without Percy in my life. He's been my best friend since kindergarden. He's like a brother to me."

"I know. Now go to sleep." He said into the back of my neck

I had a dream about Percy that night. I walked into the hospital. There were people everywhere including my grandpa standing outside the room. They didn't seem to notice when I opened the door and walked into the room. I sat by his bed and took ahold of his hand. Stroking his hair with my other hand.

"Did Grandpa tell you I'm pregnant? I promise I'll name him after you. Ben will understand. You can go. We will all be okay. Just remember I love you." I said

I kept stroking his hair as I watched his heart monitor go flat. I woke up and sat striaght up in bed. I was breathing hard and sweating. I looked over and Ben was gone. I wasn't too worried though cuz he had to work. I heard my phone ringing in the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to get it.

"Where's the fire?" asked Warren leaving the room

I grabbed the phone ignoring him. "Hello" I said

"Hey Emm's Percy didn't make it. He died about five minutes ago.I'm sorry." Said my Grandpa sounding guilty and then hung up

I looked at the phone and started crying.

"NO NO NO" I screamed slidding to the floor "This can't be happening."

"What's wrong?" Warren asked skidding to a halt in the kitchen

I didn't answer him just curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth. I heard him take out his phone and dial a number

"Hey you need to get your ass back here now." Said Warren "She got a call from Bran and now she's sitting on the floor in a ball, rocking back and forth and crying. I asked her what was wrong but she won't answer me."

"I think I know what is wrong." I heard Ben's voice "I'll be right there."

"Okay. Should I call her dad?" asked Warren

" No Bran would have called him." He said hanging up the phone

_Hang in there babe._

_He didn't make it Ben.I need you._

_I know babe. I'm going as fast as I can._

He came in the kitchen and picked me up off the floor. He took me to the bedroom and put me on the bed. He lay down and held me while I cried. I cried for several hours. I laid there in his arms.

"You going to be okay?" He asked kissing my head

"Yeah it just hit me hard. I think it had to do with the dream I had this morning." I said Then I told him that I was in the Hospital holding his hand when his heart stopped.

"I promised I would name the baby after him." I said feeling guilty

"Of course we can. How do you know it's a boy though?" He asked looking at me

" Just call it mother's intuition." I told him kissing him

"Okay what is our son's name going to be?" He asked rubbing ny belly

"Percy Anthony" I told him

"Percy Anthony" He said more to my belly then me "Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay" I said getting up and pulling him with me

When we got to the kitchen , My dad gave me a hug and said he was sorry. I told him it was okay. I told him about the dream I had as I ate. He said that it sounded to him like it was more than just a dream and maybe the reason I was okay is because I knew he didn't die alone. I told him he was probably right. We got married at the courthouse the next day. We were going to have a bigger wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mercy, Honey,Auriel, Mary Jo, Leah and I went dress shopping the next day. After my doctor's appointment in which we found out what the baby was. I found a dress after fours hours and three stores. Luckily I found one that fit like a glove so it didn't need altering which was one of my criteria seeing how I was getting married the next day. It was going to be just Adam's pack Bran, and got the decorations for the house while we were out. Ben was waiting in the living room when we came in the door.

"Hey there sexy. They couldn't tell what the baby was, but I did find the perfect dress." I said teasing him a little.

"You are such a liar." He said

"Yeah I am. I didn't find a dress. Guess I will have to walk down the aisle naked." I grinned

"Come on you are killing me here." he said

"Okay Okay. It's a boy." I said giggling

"Percy Anthony" He said wrapping his arms around me resting his hands on my belly.

"There's a package from Charles and Anna on the table." Said Ben kissing my check and retreating into the kitchen

I looked at the tag and it said to Ben and twinkle.

"I'm going to kill you and him both Benjamin." I yelled at his back

"I love you." He laughed

"Love you too." I said shaking my head and following him. I poked him in the ribs when I sat down beside him.

We ate with the whole pack like one big happy were staying at Adam's house because that's where we were having the wedding. We laid down in bed.

" I can't believe we are having a son." He said in disbelief

"I told you." I said looking at him

"Yeah you did" I said kissing my shoulder "We should get some sleep. Big day tomarrow."

"Okay" I said already half asleep

Leah woke us up early the next morning. She shooed Ben out of the room and down to the basement with the rest of the men. All the girls rushed into my room and started getting me ready except for Mary Jo and Mercy they were on decorations. They just came in to say hi. Leah did my make up while Honey did my hair and Auriel did my nails. It was seven in the morning and I was hungry but stuck were I was.

_Hey I'm hungry can you have someone bring me some food_

_yeah I'll tell Mercy_

_I love you_

_Love you too_

"Hey Ben said something about you being hungry." Said Mercy laughing "You guys can't starve the poor pregnant lady."

"Thank you Mercy. You are a life saver." I said dramatically

"Anything else." she said rolling her eyes

"Nope I'm good." I said taking the food

I walked down the stairs to my father who was waiting to walk me down the aisle. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful baby." He said as his eyes filled with tears

"Thanks Dad. You know if you cry I'm going to cry. Then Leah will kill us both." I said and kissed him on the cheek

I took a deep breath as the music started. We walked down the aisle. The people all stood up when they saw us. I didn't really notice. My eyes were on the man at the end of the aisle. He had Adam and Warren standing beside him and on my side was Mercy and Jesse. When we got to them the music stopped. My father looked from at me then Ben.

"I'm giving you my one and only daughter. You better take care of her Benjamin." He said giving Ben my hand and kissing my cheek.

"Yes Sir."Said Ben

Everyone stopped and gave me a hug after the ceramony. Everyone was talking and laughing until someone came over the speaker and annonced it was time for the couples first dance.

"You ready?" asked Ben taking my hand

"Yep" I said letting him lead the way. We danced to _I knew I loved you by savage garden_. I sang the lyrics in his ear.

"I love to hear you sing. I love your voice." He whispered in mine

Then it was time to dance with my dad. We danced to_ I loved her first by heartland_

"I love you Daddy." I whispered in his ear at the end of the song

"Love you to Baby." He whispered back before he let go

"Okay time to get you two out of here." said Warren and Kyle behind us

" I can live with that." said Ben " I've been dying to get you out of that dress."

"Ben" I said reaching up and kissing him

"I can say that now you are my wife." He said

"I love you." I said with a squek as he picked me up and carried me to the truck


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We were going to spend our honey moon in Aspen Creek. Ben wanted to see where I grew up and meet the people I grew up the wolves he knew most of them. We were taking a plane there.

"Why did we leave so early?" I asked already knowing the answer

" I want to get you out of that dress and I couldn't wait any longer. So I asked Warren and Kyle to run interferance." He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye

"I see so were are we going to do that." I asked putting my hand on his thigh and slidding it up

"Our apartment of course." he said gripping the steering wheel a little tighter " Although if you don't move your hand we're not going to make it there."

"Sorry" I said biting my lip

"No you aren't but that's okay." he said smiling

When we got to the building, he opened the door and took me out of the we got to the door, he handed me the key so I could unlock the door. He carried me all the way to the bedroom and set me down. He unzipped my dress and I let it fall to the floor. I stood there for a minute then walked over to him. I kissed him as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"I thought I was never going to get you out of that fucking thing." He said picking me up. I wrapped me legs around his waist

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him as he carried me to the bed

"Well now I'm going to fuck you." He said growling his eyes were the light blue of his wolfs

"Really are you or Ben going to fuck me?" I asked looking in his eyes

"Both" he said smiling as his eyes changed back to normal

" I think I can live with that" I said as he laid me on the bed.

I sat up and kissed him as I took off his pants. He thrusted into me hard and I shivered. He thrust into me again harder this time and I moaned. He growled and speed up. He kept up that speed until we both climaxed. He laid down beside me breathing hard.

"I need to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" I asked him heading to the bathroom

"Of course I would." he said following me

We took a shower and got dressed. We grabbed something to eat and headed to the airport

We landed in Aspen Creek late that night. Charles and Anna met us at the airport.

"What the hell was the big idea of putting to Ben and Twinkle on the card Charles Cornick?" I asked

"I did it just to mess with you. I knew it would make you mad." He said hugging me

"I told him not to do it." Said Anna smiling at me

We got our room key and headed for the room for round two. When we woke up we headed to Percy's house. I knocked on the door and his father answered.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I said hugging him

"No need to be sorry. We all knew the risks." He said " Wow you are huge."

"Thanks just what a girl wants to hear." I said laughing

"Yeah Ben you better take care of her." He said looking at Ben

"I plan on it. Jake" He said

"So what are you having and what are you naming it?" He asked putting a hand on my stomach. The baby kicked him

"A boy and Percy Anthony. I promised him I would name it after him." I said looking at Jake

" Really I think he would have liked that. If you don't mind me asking but when did you promise that?"

"The day he dead." I said explaining the dream thing I had

"Well his mother will be glad to know he wasn't alone." Said Jake

We said goodbye to Jake and said we would see him later at the hunt tonight

We went to Bran's house which was already filling up.

Ben was in the living room talking to Charles. I was in the kitchen talking to one of my friends that had only been a wolf for 7 months

"You going on the hunt tonight?" Asked Matt

"Nope going to set this one out." I said

"Why are you going to do that?" He asked

"I promised Ben I wouldn't change until the baby was born." I told him

"You have to come. Come on do it for is the last hunt we will have before you join his pack." he begged

" I can't." I said "I promised"

"You're going. There's no way I'm letting some rapist asshole make you miss out on the fun." He said

"Don't you call my husband a rapist asshole." I growled getting in his face

" Well that's what he is a controlling asshole rapist." he yelled grabbing my shoulders

" You were supposed to be mine anyway." He whispered kissing me

"Get off me. I was never yours." I said

With that his eyes turned from brown to green and he threw me into the wall. I heard two growls from the doorway and say him look up. Charles had him on the ground before he took his hands off me. Ben was right beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking me over

"Yeah I'm okay" I said hugging him

"Yeah go ahead pick the rapist over me. You whore." Matthew spat from Charles arm

I saw Ben's eyes get lighter and he growled. I put my hand on his shoulder.

_Let Charles and Bran take care of him_

_You heard what he called you_

_Yeah I did_

"You just signed your death warrant. You know that" I spat " You put your hands on the marrok's pregnant granddaughter. How stupid are you?"

"He won't kill me. I didn't hurt you." Said Matt

"Oh yes He will. You can't control you wolf. You're dangerous just like Brayton was." I said shivering at his name

Just then Bran walked in and asked what was going on. Charles told him everything that was said and what Matt did after I rejected him. Bran was pissed.

"YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY PREGNANT GRANDDAUGHTER AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU LIVE." He yelled as everyone looked at their feet from the power and anger coming off him. " EMMA'S RIGHT YOU ARE DANGEROUS."

Charles took him outside and came back in alone an hour later. The whole pack including their human mates were packed into the house. The mates were there to keep me company during the hunt. I kissed Ben and told him to have fun that I was going to go lay down on the couch. I feel asleep before they got back. I woke up when Ben picked me up off the couch.

"Did you have fun." I asked

"Yeah hunting is different here then it is at home." He said smiling

"Now lets go back to the hotel and have a little more fun. Shall we." He asked

" That is my grandchild you know." commented Bran laughing "You two have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I feel asleep exhausted. I woke up to Ben tapping my belly with his finger and laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him

"Playing with our son." he said handing me a donut


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We spent our last day in Aspeen Creek with Bran,Leah Charles and Anna. We left the next morning and headed back to Tri Cities. We stopped by the apartment before heading to Adam's. When I opened the door I could smell that the pack had done something to the apartment while we were gone.

"What was the pack doing here?" I said as I walked in

"Why don't you investigate and I'll put the bags in the bedroom." Said Ben

I walked into the living room and saw that the door to the second bedroom had Percy Anthony on it. I opened the door and got a suprise. The room was filled with baby stuff and painted blue with clouds. The crib and changing table were up and there was a mobile with wolves on it. I walked over to the dresser and opened it. Every drawer was filled with clothes. There were diapers and wipes on top of it. There was a swing and rocking chair in the walked in and stood behind me.

"You knew?" I asked not turning around.

"Yeah. I did." He admitted putting his arms around me " Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect." I said turning my head to kiss him. Just then I felt a pain. It must have shown on my face.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked

"I think." I told him. There was no use in lying to him. He would know

"We should get you to Adam's." Ben said pulling out his phone

"Adam. Is Sam there?" asked Ben

"Yeah I'm right 's wrong?" I heard my father ask

"I don't know. We were standing in the baby's room. She turned to give me a kiss and she had a pain." said Ben kind of frantic

"You need to get her here now." said Adam

"We are already in the truck and on our way. We will be there in five minutes." Said Ben hanging up the phone.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed as I had another pain. We were met in the driveway by almost the whole pack. I was a little out of it due to the pain.

"How is she doing?" my dad asked Ben

"I don't know Sam. I think she's in labor." Said Ben getting out of the passanger side of his truck becuase I wouldn't let go of his hand.

"It's too early Dad. I still have a month left." I told him from Warren's arms

"If you are it will be okie." He said "He will be fine."

They took me in the living room and set me on the couch. Dad had Mary Jo see if I was dialated. She said I was at two and that we needed to get to the hospital. They put me in the car and took me to the hospital. Dad called Leah and Bran before we even got to the house. They were taking Charles' private plane. They put me in a room which was big enough for about ten wolves to fit in. They built them when the wolves came out to the public.

"You are definitely in labor. but don't worry you are far enough along the baby should be fine." the doctor said

"Could the plane ride have caused this?" asked Ben

"Could have. Most certainly." Said the doctor

"I knew we should have driven back." growled Ben

"It's not your fault." I told Ben taking his hand

They put monitors on me to measure the contractions and the babies heartbeat. Bran and Leah showed up a few hours later.

"How you doing?" asked Bran

"Okay." I said with a small smile

" Everything will be fine." said Leah kissing my forehead as the doctor came in to check me.

"You are at seven." said the dr looking at the strip attached to the monitors. " I need you to lay on your left side."

"Why do I have to be on my left side?" I asked looking at Ben

"Well the baby isn't handling the contractions very well." Said the doctor "We are going to have you stay like that for a while and I will be back in a few minutes. Do you want me to have the nurse get you something for pain?"

"Yeah. I could use something." I said "What if this doesn't help?"

"Well if you were closer to ten I would say go ahead and deliver the baby but since you are only at seven, we would have to do an emergency c-section."

"Okay" I said trying to stay calm

The nurse got me something for the pain and I laid there for a while with my eyes closed.

"You going to be able to keep control if we have a c-section?" I asked Ben

"Yeah I will be fine." said Ben

"He has very good control of his wolf in these kinds of situations." Said Warren "Almost as good as me."

"We will all lend him some strength if he needs it." Said Adam patting my head

"Good because they don't know he's a werewolf." I said

"Do they know what you are?" Asked my dad

" Yes. I told them I was half werewolf half shapeshifter. They already knew I was your daughter so they knew about the werewolf part."

"They didn't ask about Ben so I didn't tell them." I said

They doctor came back in with a nurse and looked at the strip. He told the nurse to prep the surgical room

"We are going to have to do the c-section. The baby just isn't tolerating labor and it will be better for the both of you if we get him out of there now. Only one person can go with you." He said looking at everyone in the room

"That would be me" Said Ben standing up

"Okay lets get you some scrubbs." said the doctor as they wheel me out of the room.

"I'll see you in a minute. I love you." said Ben kissing me

They got me into the operating room. They had me sit up so they could put in the epideral but I flipped because Ben wasn't there. The doctor told them to go ahead and let him in. I staired into Ben's eyes as the put the epideral in. I laid back and took Ben's hand.

"We are going to have to do this fast." said the doctor

"Here he is." said the doctor lifting him up to show us. He handed him to one of the nurses. She took him to the scale and measured him. Then she wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Ben.

"He's absolutely perfect babe." He said looking at me tears streaking his cheeks

"Yes he is." I said smiling

He was a little version of his father. He weighed nine pounds and was twenty two inches long. I was completely healed in two hours. They let us go home the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ben's pov

What a difference a year can make. I was alone at this time last year thinking I would never find someone I would want to spend my life with. Then I get shot by a rogue and everything changed. I met the most beautiful smartest women and she just happened to be the marrok's granddaughter and Sam's daughter. I didn't care I wanted her anyway. Then the same rogue wolf that shot me almost killed her because she didn't want him. She wanted me. We made love for the first time shortly after that. She was mine all mine. She loved me though I couldn't figure out why. I loved her too. Then the one thing I didn't want to happen happened. Shit shit shit I'm pregnant I heard her think. I just knew that she would hate me for doing that to her but she wasn't she thought I would hate her. I couldn't believe it me a father. Kids weren't something I ever thought about. But I started to get excited which scared the hell out of me. She was so beautiful walking down the aisle. Just when I think I can't love her anymore she goes and does something that blows my mind like stands up for me against a wolf that is out of control. I can't even remember my life before I found her. She gave me everything I wanted and one thing that I didn't even know I wanted. My son Percy Anthony. He looks like me with his mothers curly hair and smile. I look at him and see just how lucky I am.


End file.
